


Chokers

by lancetalkative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, smut chapter 2, when I actually write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetalkative/pseuds/lancetalkative
Summary: Keith wears chokers and Lance is WEAK





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...you know who this is for 
> 
>  
> 
> Villain who charms me into giving her spoilers.

Keith has always liked chokers.

Ever since he was 14, he had liked them. At first it was just because Shiro hated them, and seeing his older brother's look of pure horror when he first bought one as a joke was priceless. Then, he saw different designs- rather than just the elastic entwined one, there was ribbon, thread, velvet. The idea that he could put any symbol or charm in the centre and have it be a literal item of clothing was amazing to him, and quickly he had built up a collection during his time waiting to be accepted into the Garrison. By the time he actually got there, he owned around thirty chokers, all with charms he picked up in Japan. He wore one the first day, knowing full well it was against regulation. He managed to hide it under the high necked uniform, but was reminded by Shiro every so often that he could see it, which made him gently push it further down his neck.

Then Shiro went to Kerberos and Keith was alone, making him forgo the chokers in favour of his new fighter pilot look, which just got him into trouble. Couple that with him breaking every discipline regulation by continuing the search for Shiro, Matt and Matt's father, he was quickly asked to leave the Garrison. He remembered the look on Lance's face the day he was kicked out. He hadn't taken that much notice of him before, but he was one of the only ones who didn't look happy about him leaving. In fact, Lance had looked...heartbroken.

But anyway.

Hesitantly, he had taken his abandoned jewellery box with him when he went out to the desert, shoving it in his backpack before grabbing his keys. He remembered passing Hunk on the way out, who had stopped him to hand him a sack of food and a six pack of water. His kindness had shocked him, and he thanked him quickly before leaving. 

When Lance had waltzed in when he was saving Shiro, he didn't recognise him at first- he had filled out more, his shoulders broader and his jaw more defined. Admittedly, he was hot. It wasn't until after he recognised Hunk that he realised that it was the same Lance who didn't seem happy about him leaving, despite being his "rival". And he knew straightaway that this Pidge was Katie Holt, but didn't dispute this. It wasn't his place to out anyone, especially with him not being 100% straight. 

Once they had all settled into their quarters at the Castle, Keith took the jewellery box out of his backpack and carefully put it under his bed. He pushed it to the back of his mind until one day he came across Shiro sitting on his bed, holding the box in his hands. It wasn't until Shiro picked up one- a threaded one with a Studio Ghibli charm- and handed it to him.

"I hate this one the least." He admitted, watching Keith put it on.

Unfortunately, no one informed Lance of Keith's renewed obsession.

So, upon Keith coming down to breakfast the next morning wearing one of his favourites (a black chain one with a silver crescent moon charm), Lance began choking on his goo. After a full three minutes of spluttering, he managed to swallow his goo and he just pointed at Keith with his fork.

"What?" Keith snapped irritably.

"You-uh-you look good. With that. The choker I mean. It suits you." Lance stammered, which made Hunk spit out his food, Allura to drop her knife, Shiro to stop in his tracks and Pidge whisper "gay."

"I'm not gay. I'm bi." Lance shot back, piercing his space capri sun. This time it was Keith who was surprised.

"Wait really?" He blurted out, not catching Shiro's amused glance.

"Yeah, lindo." Lance winked. Keith ignored the flush that flew up his cheeks in favour of his own little "confession".

"I'm gay." He admitted. Lance's eyebrows shot up in response.

"But...but all the girls at the Garrison were into you!" 

"Oh? I didn't notice." Keith shrugged.

And so there became this weird kind of truce between the two. Yes they still bickered, but it grew more fond than having any real malice behind it. Keith knew that he maybe had...feelings for Lance. Romantic feelings. But he was repressing them. There was no need for him to made this peace awkward. Plus, whenever Lance was in a good mood he called Keith 'lindo'. Keith didn't know what it meant, but Lance said it with the most amazing smile so...he wasn't going to complain.

But one day, he knew exactly what 'lindo' meant.

"Nice fight there guys. Well done." Shiro smiled, patting them all on the shoulder as they walked past.

"Hell yeah it was! We kicked some Galra butt, ey lindo?!" Lance whooped, wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders and pulling him in for a side hug. 

"What does lindo mean?" Keith asked bluntly, noticing the sight of Hunk practically dropping his chestpiece. Lance turned an amazing shade of red, and he started to stutter. 

"Er-erm....lindo you say?" He scratched the back of his head nervously, eyeing the other Paladins exiting the locker room. Keith simply folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Lance to continue.

"It's,uh, a noun?"

"Lance."

"Fine. It means...pretty. But as a noun." Lance buried his face in his hands, walking back a couple of steps to sit on the bench. Keith, however, was internally screaming. 'Lance thinks I'm pretty...holy shit...Lance thinks I'm pretty...". He blinked a couple times before realising that he hadn't spoken a word. 

Fuck words anyway.

He quietly walked over to where Lance was sitting and slid onto his lap, straddling him so his legs were on either side of Lance's thighs. Lance froze and slowly lifted his head from his hands to look at Keith. 

"You're an idiot." Keith stated, looping his arms around Lance's neck. Lance snapped out of his daze and smirked, wrapping one arm around Keith's waist and gently slipping a hand onto his cheek to hold his face.

"Oh yeah?" Lance breathed, bringing Keith's face down a little as to rest his forehead against his. Keith closed his eyes, his lashes fluttering as he did so. 

"Mhmm." Keith hummed, beginning to tangle his fingers in the hairs at the nape of Lance's neck.

"Quick confession- I've never actually kissed a guy." Lance rushed out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Neither have I." Keith murmured back, pressing a quick butterfly kiss to Lance's jaw. This somehow made all of Lance's self control fly away as he caught Keith's lips with his own, bringing a high pitched whine out of Keith when he pulled away for a moment. They stared at eachother before coming to a mutual decision to continue, hungrier this time, both of them battling for dominance. Well, Lance thinks Keith wasn't even trying judging by the moans and whimpers that he kept letting out. Feeding off of the sounds, Lance began tugging on Keith's hair, which elicited a strangled sound before he was being dragged down on top of him, both of them now chest to chest in nothing but their bodysuits. After what seemed like years Lance pulled back, staring at Keith. 

Keith's hair was everywhere, scrunched up from where Lance had been pulling it, but still fanning out around him like a halo. His cheeks were pastel pink, something Lance had never seen before but was most definitely keen to see again. His lips- santo puta mierda his lips- were reddened and kiss-swollen, and he was panting in short breaths which just made him look irresitable. 

"You look...beautiful." Lance said. Keith laughed, a bright and relaxed sound, before pulling Lance back down into yet another kiss.


End file.
